Bad Influences
by Shixam
Summary: Mungojerrie is a daddy. Rumpleteazer is a mommy. Macavity knows nothing about it. Munkustrap...well, he's pretty sure we're all doomed. Rated K  for now, could change to T, no gurantee. Chapter 2 has been added!
1. Mungojerrie Is A Daddy

It's that time again. Yep, time for Me to have a brand new obsession resulting in the need to write a brand new fanfic about it! This time it is Cats. One of my friends was watching it and obssessed and kept sending me links, so on Halloween I decided to watch the whole musical. Freakin love it! I've been watching it over and over and over and over, and I love how I can catch little things each time I rewatch it.

My favorite characters are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer! They're just so entertaining, and made me realize something: Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran, Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer from...well, duh. The best characters always come as mischievous duos!

Onto the fanfic! This is based off a rp with me and the mentioned above. Mungo and Teazer are mates and not siblings in this fanfic. The only OC I plan on adding into the series is their daughter, Merrielle. It was kinda funny when the rp was started really. Usually we make characters and they get paired with an existing character in the series, but with Cats...that just felt..not right. Maybe it's because I'm fangirling over a relationship this time instead of a character, so instead of having the urge to make a character to pair with one of the characters I had the urge to create the offspring of those characters. I mean, I just couldn't break up Mungo and Teazer! That's such a horrible thought.

Their accents...do not expect me to type out of their accents XD I have no experience with typing out accents and I do not want to butcher anything! Seriously, expect me to walking on ice with this fanfic. Cats still feels pretty new to me and I'm so afraid of ruining some part of or some character in the musical with this. I feel like I have to me more careful here than with any other fanfic I've written!

Finally, a little note on the first four chapters: I have the first four chapters basically planned out in my mind. Nothing big plotwise will happen, but I hope they'll be fun to read anyway. Without revealing too much (because spoilers are no fun no matter how small), this one will be about Mungo, the second will be Teazer's chapter, then the third will be related to Mungo, Teazer, and Macavity, and the fourth will go over to the junkyard and the cats there. All four of these chapters will be related to Merrielle and her birth. Basically, read the summary and that should give you some idea of the focus of each chapter. Then starting in chapter five expect a time skip so the REAL fun of the fanfic can begin. Just wanted to get that out there a bit so I get upset readers going, "WTF? This is so slow and boring." If it is slow and boring, I promise it won't be once Chapter 5 gets here! Trust me!

Sadly, I do not own Cats or the characters from the musical. I do have the joy of owning Merrielle, though =3 Excuse all typos. I promise I proofread before posting, but I might not get everything.

* * *

In the living room of a house situated in Victoria Grove, a calico queen was curled around her newborn kit. Surrounding the queen was a young girl named Chloe and her friends. Standing over the queen was her mate, a calico tom who had stood there looking up at the girls ever since Chloe had brought her friends over to see the new kitten. They were crouching around her, each of them trying to get a good look at the sleeping kitten. This was hard because the kit looked so much like her mother that she seemed to blend into the queen's fur.

"She's adorable!" one of the girls whispered to Chloe.

"I know!" Chloe replied, "I can't wait until she's old enough for me to play with her. But mom and dad said I should just leave them alone for now."

_Then leave us alone,_ The tom meowed up at the human girls, not that they could understand him. All they heard come out was a yowl, which Chloe took to mean he wanted to pet. She complied with the misunderstood request, and soon the cat was reluctantly purring as she scratched under his chin, his tongue slightly hanging out the side of his mouth.

Unlike the humans, the queen understand everything her mate said and replied with a, _It's useless, Jerrie. They'll leave soon_. Despite how she seemed to dismiss the actions of the girls as harmless, the queen still curled around the kitten a little more in protection.

Chloe once again misunderstood her cat's meaning. Again all she heard was a meow and all she saw was the queen turning to look at the tom as she did so.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," Chloe said, using her free hand to rub the queen's head . Unlike Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer was not so willing to give in to the comfort of a human's hand. She hissed at the girl and bent her head down to bathe her newborn kit. Teazer hadn't been very nice to anyone who came near her except Mungo ever since their kit had been born. Chloe's hand quickly shot back, but the one she'd used to start petting Mungo had moved to scratch the top of his head.

_I just want you to have some peace, Teazer…_ His statement wasn't a very convincing one to his mate, not with the way he seemed to be enjoying the treatment from Chloe.

All Teazer did was blink and give him a, _Traitor, _which Mungo did nothing to deny. Eventually, Chloe's arm got tired and she stopped the petting, much to Mungo's disappoint. When she did Mungo lowered his head to butt it against Teazer's and nuzzle her in apology. The surrounding girls all exclaimed about how cute the two were being before Chloe's mother called them away, saying that it was time to leave the cats in peace.

Once the human girls were gone, Mungo moved from his position to curl up by Teazer. She was still bathing their little Merrielle. At least, Merrielle was the name Teazer and Mungo had given her. The humans had decided to call their daughter Misty, just like they called her parents Bonnie and Clyde instead of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Apparently the humans found something cute about the names, but Mungo just thought they were stupid.

Mungo leaned in close, trying to get a good look at their daughter. Ever she'd been born Mungo had been trying to figure out which of them she looked like more. It was hard to tell the differences between Mungo and Teazer, they were very subtle. Besides the fact that he was a tom and she a queen, the next biggest difference was that Teazer had more white fur than he did. He'd been using that to help him figure out which parent Merrielle took after, and so far it was looking like Merri was going to take after her mother.

As he watched the two females in his life, Mungo couldn't help purring with pride. There was just something about being a parent that made him feel that way. He was proud of this new little life he and Teazer had created, and proud of what Merri was going to become. Mungo had great hopes that this kit would follow in her parents' footsteps and cause just as much trouble as they did.


	2. Rumpleteazer Is A Mommy

Wow, first chapter was...short. Shorter than I expected, at least. Usually I seem to write more than that. Although, since these first four are little introductory...things, I guess shorter is ok.

I want to clear up some things I'm afraid might get confusing as the fic gets read. First, their talking. Now, last chapter I had humans talking in quotes and Mungo and Teazer talking in italics. That has been changed this chapter since no humans are around talking. I just wanted to make sure the two different species talking was easy to identify last time since the humans can't understand the cats. So, whenever humans and cats are talking in the same chapter, cats are italicized and humans are quotes. If it's just the cats then what they say will just be in quotes (the italics you'll see in this chapter are just Teazer remembering a conversation). Second, how Teazer refers to Mungo and I how refer to Mungo. Ever since I was introduced to Cats, you see, I've shortened Mungojerrie to Mungo. And ever since I started reading Cats fanfiction, I've gotten used to Teazer calling Mungo "Jerrie". So, I hope that isn't too confusing in the fic. Basically it's just two people (me and Teazer) referring to Mungojerrie in our own ways. I'll try to keep what I call him consistent and what Teazer calls him consistent, unless his full name gets used.

Also, I was reading through the first chapter and found typos I'd missed and little things I wanted to change. Nothing too big. Sorry if you caught anything that annoyed you ^^; You could continue reading without going back to the first chapter and be just fine. But if you feel like going back and reading chapter 1 anyway, go ahead. It should be slightly better now!

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter too! I do not own Cats or characters from Cats. Merri is my own character, though (she hasn't done much yet, though ^^).

* * *

Being a mother was weird. It felt like everything had completely changed. Before her daughter had been born, they had just been Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, two of the best cat burglars around. They'd had no sense of responsibility. In fact, the two of them had gone out of their way to do irresponsible things _because_ it was fun to do them.

And now, they had a kit to take care of. That was the ultimate form of responsibility. Teazer had no idea what had gone through their minds. Oh wait…yes, she did.

_"Please, Jerrie? It'll be fun! Think about it. A little kit of our own to play with, and they're so cute too!"_

_ "I don't know, Teaze…" _Mungo was not too fond of kits. The majority of what he had to say about the ones at the junkyard was usually one complaint or another.

_ "But _she_ could be our heir!"_

_ "Our heir?"_

_ "Yeah, we teach her everything we know. She inherits our skills and become one of the best cat burglars ever, just like us!"_

Of course, Mungo had liked that idea too. And this is where they had ended up: Teazer a curled around her dear little kit and Mungo vainly trying to make sure none of the humans bothered them. And Teazer _always_ knew what the little thing needed. It was strange, almost scary. The notorious cats who never took on any kind of responsibility…were suddenly acting responsible.

"...Hey, Jerrie?" She asked her mate, looking up from the kit. "Is she gonna change things?"

Mungo looked at her as if he had no clue what she was talking about, "Change things?"

"Yeah…Jerrie…We're acting like _parents_," the last word came out in a low hiss. The thought scared Teazer. She could see every part of their fun lives slipping away. The pranks, the thievery…it would all be gone soon. She and Mungo would actually have to _grow up_. That meant leaving Macavity too, and they had both witnessed what happened when someone tried to leave his service without his permission (not that he ever actually gave it). It was not pretty.

Mungo was quiet for a few minutes. He was looking around at almost everything: the room in the general, Teazer, their kit, down at his paws, in the direction Choe and her friends had gone. It was like he was putting every little detail together in his mind to finally reach the conclusion that, "…We are…" The mates stared at each other in silent horror.

"Oh no…" Teazer broke the silence first.

"What do we do?" Mungo asked, looking close to panic.

"I don't know!"

"…Get rid of her?"

"No!" Teazer didn't want to change, but she didn't want to lose her kit either. She grew even more protective of Merrielle at the thought of it. And she could tell just by looking at Mungo that, even if he was the one who had suggested it, he couldn't get rid of her either.

"…We could just…not change," Mungo decided then.

"…Look at me, Jerrie. I'm _taking care of her_, and rather well too." Teazer pointed out. She'd never been trusted alone around any of the kits at the junkyard. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were too afraid of what would happen if she was. That sounded harsh considering Jelly was Teazer's own mother and Jenny was Mungo's, but at least the two queens were honest to their kits. Plus, Teazer had actually agreed them.

"Doesn't mean it's too late," Mungo tried to convince her, "We can still steal things and do all our other favorite stuff. We're supposed to be passing on our secrets to her, right?" It was true. That was one reason for having a kit.

"But what if we just stop doing all that?" Teazer asked, still scared, "We can't pass anything on if we don't do it anymore. And we can't take care of Merri if we're out stealing things. They don't mix!" This had Mungo thinking again. He stared down at his paws as he tried to figure out how it would all work out.

"Well…really…she just needs you…" he came up with, "I can still go out…" Teazer glared at her mate.

"If you abandon me here I will never forgive you, Mungojerrie," she threatened him.

"Hey! Don't be so hasty now!" Mungo exclaimed, "I won't abandon you. I'll come back…and I'll bring you all kind of shiny things to go with those pretty pearls." He was referring to the necklace Teazer kept back at their den in the junkyard. She started purring at the thought of it, and all the other things Mungo bring her. "And when she doesn't need you all the time, you can come out with me again," he finished his explanation.

Teazer considered his idea, and eventually said, "I guess it'll work out…but that's such a long time...I'll be stuck here for weeks."

"They'll go by in no time," Mungo told her, giving her a quick lick on top of her head, "Then things can go back to how they're supposed to be. And eventually we can start teaching Merri everything, so she can be the little terror of the junkyard." Teazer laughed at his choice of words. She could just hear Munkustrap calling their daughter the same thing. Oh, it was going to be fun once everyone found out.


	3. Macavity Is Clueless

Chapter 3! Sorry this took a while. I've been working on it everyday, I swear! It just came together bit by bit by bit. It didn't want to come out all at once, I guess. I'd open Word, start typing, get distracted, then not be able to get back to the chapter until the next day. But I finally got it done! It's pretty long. A lot longer than chapters 1 and 2. And now, a few notes!

First, if you look back at the last two chapters any place where Abbey's name was is now Chloe. I was reading some other fanfics and saw someone using the same name. I just used it because my friend brought it into the rp, but seeing someone else with the name made it feel like I stole it. And I don't like stealing any part of anyone else's fanfics. So I found a name I liked as much as Abbey, and I changed it.

Second, ...wow I can't think of the second now...aha! The rating for the fic has been bumped up to Teen due to some language introduced in this chapter. It shouldn't get any worse than that, though. I'm just playing it safe and raising the rating.

Third, (well, really the second wasn't one of the original notes I wanted to add so I still have to think on this one...) Their forms! Ok, I've read other fanfics and the characters seem to be given different forms from fic to fic. Some people write them just as normal cats, others seem to write them as a humanoid form of cat. I think there's at least one where they can switch. So, I think they can switch forms, but I'm not going to go through the trouble of telling you when they change to which form. It honestly feels like details that will kill the fic with too much description. So I leave this issue up to you. If you want to picture them as plain old cats, do so. If you want to picture them as humanoid cats, do so. If you want to picture them as both with the ability with change, do so. =) I just don't want my not saying how that works in this fic to cause confusion. So use your imagination!

And again, the italics here are a memory and the non-italics are present.

* * *

One week later, Mungojerrie found himself in an alley not far from Macavity's hideout. Rumpleteazer was still at home with Merrielle. That meant tonight would be Mungojerrie's first time seeing Macavity without his partner. The thought was terrifying enough to make him hesitate. All the tom was able to do was stand at the entry to the alleyway and stare down at where he knew the hideout was.

The scariest part of going by himself was the fact that Mungo had to lie tonight. Mungo and Teazer had decided that it would be best if Macavity didn't know about Merri, and if Merri didn't know they worked for Macavity. If they were going to try balancing their irresponsible lives as thieves with their new lives as parents, then that was how it would have to be. It really didn't seem like Macavity would care, but they both felt uneasy keeping anything from him. Their boss hated it when he thought one of his agents was keeping a secret from him.

After Mungo had mustered up the courage to walk down to and enter the hideout, he was greeted in the usual way by his fellow agents. They glared at him. He tried to walk by with the same cocky strut he'd had mastered for years. Teazer had one just like it. Mostly they did it to annoy their coworkers. It was that one little thing the two of them did to let everyone else know that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were the best in the business, except for Macavity of course.

"Cocky bastard," one of the agents said a little loudly as Mungo passed. Macavity overheard him. He'd been looking over some valuables another agent had just stolen, and now he looked up to see who exactly the topic of conversation was. Once his eyes landed on Mungo, Macavity started grinning.

Mungo and Teazer had been Macavity's favorite cats ever since they had started working for him. He was the only one in the hideout who liked having them around, though. It'd been that way ever since they were brought before him after accidently foiling a robbery. Mungo could remember that night like it was yesterday.

_They had been fresh out of kittenhood, and as mischievous as the two cats would ever get. Teazer had noticed one of the humans in the house wearing a beautiful pearl necklace and the young queen insisted that she had to have it. Even back then Mungo could do nothing to refuse her request._

_ It was their first robbery attempt ever, and things did not go well. Their talent in thievery was not natural. It was all learned from the Napoleon of Crime. When they met the two agents who were also trying to rob the house, the two calicos were so surprised and made such a noise that the humans took notice. All four cats were thrown out of the house _

_ The agents were obviously pissed that they had failed. They had every right to be in such a mood, considering who had sent them to the house in the first place. Their boss would not be pleased to hear the two had failed. Knowing what awaited them, the cat decided to provide him with the reason why they had failed and hopefully remove all attention from them. When Macavity met the kittens who had probably cost him some very valuable things, he was furious._

_ "So you two just decided to play cat burglar and interfere?" he growled at them after the two henchmen had explained what happened._

_ "N-no…" Mungojerrie stuttered at his future boss. Teazer had begun to cower behind him as soon as Macavity had advanced towards them. _

_ "I just wanted what the lady was wearing…" she eventually squeaked out from behind her friend. "The pretty pearls…" Macavity had actually laughed when he heard that. It wasn't comforting._

_ "So the queen kit has an eye for valuables then," Macavity said._

_ "We both do!" Mungo had suddenly piped up then. He remembered being afraid while in Macavity's presence, but also in awe. After all… "We want to be just like you! You're Macavity, right?"_

_ That had taken some courage to say, but it was at least half true. Ever since Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had started hearing about all Macavity had done, they'd been dreaming of being criminals like him. It was impressive, how he had never been caught. The two had already been displaying a tendency to break the rules, and the cat before them was proof they could become famous by doing just that. Mungo and Teazer wouldn't just settle for being like Macavity, though. They wanted to be better than him._

_ Macavity paused after hearing what Jerrie told him. He seemed to be regarding the two young cats with new eyes. This was when the duo had learned that Macavity took kindly to flattery._

_ "Oh, you do?" He asked them then, "And what makes you think two little kits could be as great as me?" The other agents around them were grinning and a few were chuckling. The thought of the two cats before them becoming great criminals was amusing, especially considering the failure that had lead to them being there._

_ "We're not kits!" Teazer indignantly spoke up, encouraged by Mungo's own outburst. Even though kithood was not far behind them, she still hated being called one. And once again, Macavity chuckled, but he sounded more amused this time._

_ "Well, Not Kits, how do you even intend to become as great as I am?" He asked them, clearly looking forward to their answer. The little calicos could only look at each other. They weren't sure what the answer was exactly. After all, they'd already screwed up one theft. One of the agents gave the answer for them, although he only meant it as a joke._

_ "The only way they could do it is to learn from you, boss," he said, and the other cats joined him in a good laugh. Macavity did not come across as the type of cat to take on apprentices, especially two kits. Only Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer noticed how he looked at them a bit more thoughtfully._

_ "Yes," he said, "That would be the only way to be as good as me…" All laughing stopped when those words were spoken. Would Macavity actually teach the two kits everything he knew? No. He would teach them some of it, though. "How would you two like that?"_

_ Mungo and Teazer couldn't believe their ears. They had been brought before Macavity because they had screwed up and, in the process, made his agents screw up. He'd been pissed at them a few seconds earlier. And now he was offering to train them? Well, this was an opportunity they couldn't pass up. Both kits readily accepted._

And ever since then, they'd only managed to get on Macavity's good side more and more. It was amazing to discover he actually _had_ a good side.

"He has a right to be," he told the cat who'd spoken up, "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have been more successful than any of you." That statement quieted the rest of the cats, and Mungo couldn't help grinning as well despite his growing concern. The calico strutted over to the makeshift throne of boxes where his boss sat and leaned against it. If any other cat had tried getting that close to Macavity, their nose would have been clawed right off their face.

All Mungo got was a smile. It almost looked like Macavity was proud of the cocky cat he'd created. His gaze moved as Mungo held something in front of his face: three necklaces he'd managed to steal on the way over. He and Teazer always made sure to steal something on their way to see Macavity, whether he told them to or not. It was always better to kiss up and stay on his good side.

Macavity took all three of them in his paw to take a closer look, but only two came free. The third necklace remained in Mungo's hand. The room was silent as everyone waited to see what Macavity would do. Even if Mungo was one of his favorites, the cat was basically telling Macavity that he couldn't have something he wanted. What made it worse was that Mungo had shown the necklace first, like he was taunting him with it.

Even Mungo was holding his breath. Ever since he and Teazer had figured out that they were the favorites, they had started pushing their luck more and more with every visit. They'd do little things that their fellow agents would never dream of doing. The purpose was simply to see what exactly Macavity would let them do. Neither Mungo nor Teazer had considered what would happen the day they finally pushed their boss too far. There was tiny responsible voice in Mungo's head, which was usually ignored, that said they should stop pushing soon. It was highly unlikely that was going to happen.

"Jerrie," Macavity said quietly. He was keeping his tone light, like he usually did when talking to his favorites, but there was a warning tone underneath.

"Sorry, boss," Mungo said, grinning at the other cat, "I wanted to give this one to Teazer. What do you think?" The point of the question was not to actually get his boss's opinion. The point was to get Mungo's ass out of trouble. He knew that Macavity had a soft spot for Teazer. After Demeter, she was his favorite queen. He was always making remarks about or to Mungo's mate, and both he and Teazer did their best to deal with it and just let Mac do as he pleased. It kept him happy and they stayed as his favorites. Sometimes Teazer even flirted back a bit.

The idea worked. Macavity gave Mungo another smile and a small chuckle. Mac took another look at the necklace Mungojerrie still held before saying, "It's pretty and shiny. Her two favorite things, if I'm not mistaken." And now Mungo laughed with him.

"Yeah, they are," he said, and the necklace disappeared again as Macavity turned his attention back to the two that were left in his possession. The other henchmen fell into silent grumbles. They'd been hoping to see a few scars on their least favorite.

"Speaking of Teazer, where is she?" Macavity asked, never looking away from the jewelry in his hands. He now spoke with a tone Mungo had never heard directed at himself or Rumpleteazer before, and it made him a little sick with worry. It was suspicion. Macavity could tell something was out of the ordinary simply because Mungo had appeared alone. It was the first time that had ever happened.

"Victoria Grove," Mungo answered, keeping his voice even and trying not to let his nervousness show, "She's not feeling well. Teazer did say to apologize for her not being able to come."

"Well, tell her that I hope she gets better soon," Macavity said, to Mungo's surprise, "So she can get back to work." The calico had never expected the story to be accepted to easily. It was weak and Macavity wasn't stupid. By the next time Mungo saw Macavity, he wouldn't even be able to use the same story anymore.

As far as Mungo could tell, this could mean two things. First, it could mean Macavity really did believe the story, and he just liked Mungo and Teazer more than even they knew. Second, it could mean Macavity knew something was up, and he didn't want to scare Mungo away just yet. If the second was true, Mac would need Mungo and Teazer around to figure out what was going on. And if Mungo had to choose, he would have gone with the second choice.

Maybe lying was pushing too much.


End file.
